Fun au Scandal's
by Jukeipe
Summary: Blaine désespéré se réfugie dans un bar gay, mais il va y faire une rencontre qui pourra s'avérer utile en matière de sexe (Blaine x Sebastian) (L'histoire se passe entre le 4x04 et le 4x05 une petite info dans l'introduction)


**Un des des nombreux défis proposé par .39, dont le but était de faire succomber Blaine au charme de Sebastian (Blaine x Sebastian)**

**Au passage, je voudrai vous informer de la diffusion de la saison 4 de Glee sur W9, le 1er mars 2014 vers 15h30 (non, je travaille pas pour eux :') )**

**N'hésitez pas à poster un commentaire.**

**Enjoy!**

Après sa rupture avec Kurt, Blaine était rentré à Lima dans le premier vol du soir. Désespéré, il se rendit au Scandal's, un bar gay miteux situé à la sortie de la ville. Il était assis au bar, tripotant sa fausse carte d'identité, une bouteille de bière blonde en main. Des bikers jouaient au billard dans un coin de la pièce, une odeur de cramé dans l'air, c'est sûr, ce n'est pas le genre d'endroit dont on pourrait croire Blaine Anderson adepte.

- «Tiens, salut Blaine Warbler Anderson, où est la vieille Betty blanche ?» chantonna une voix derrière le jeune homme

Rien que cette intonation sarcastique laissait deviner à qui était cette voix. Il n'y avait qu'un jeune homme aussi impertinent, méchant… Sebastian Smythe, l'ancien leader des Warblers.

Blaine pivota sur son tabouret pour voir le rictus de Sebastian. Sebastian était vêtu d'une veste en jean et d'un pantalon gris serré ainsi qu'une paire de baskets noires. Il tenait une Tequila Sunrise dans la main et vint s'assoir aux côtés de Blaine.

- «T'as l'air de mauvais poil, raconte tout à tata Smythe»

Les sanglots était durs à retenir pour Blaine. Il reniflait de temps à autres mais fini par répondre.

- «Kurt et moi avons rompus, je… *snif* je l'ai trompé avec Eli»

- «Naaaaan ! Tu t'es fait Eli ? »

Blaine jeta un regard noir au Warbler. Sebastian ne semblait n'avoir aucune pitié, aucun sentiment… Sebastian poursuivit :

- «C'était un bon coup ? Pour tout te dire, on a déjà couché ensemble mais rien de plus sérieux… J'y crois pas, je pensais que tu étais une sainte nitouche, Blainiette, il t'a fait quoi, allez, raconte !»

Il croyait halluciner, Sebastian était un obsédé sexuel, il ne vivait que de ça. On aurait dit que la seule qu'il voulait, c'était avoir des détails croustillantes sur cette soirée agitée avec Eli. Blaine décida de jouer le jeu, peut-être que Sebastian allait le laisser tranquille après.

- «Eh bien… On a fait ça dans la chambre de ses parents…On a couché ensemble, quoi… Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ? »

- «Non, mais par contre, tu peux me faire revivre ce moment» fit Sebastian en lançant un clin d'œil à Blaine.

- «Tu plaisantes, j'espère» dit Blaine en faisant mine de rire

Sebastian prit la main du petit brun et vint la poser contre son pantalon. Blaine sentit une chose solide, longue et épaisse qui demandait à sortir à tout prix. Blaine enleva sa main sèchement, et dévisagea Sebastian d'un air abasourdi.

- «T'es sérieux là ?! T'as cru que j'avais envie de…»

- «T'es tellement plus excitant que tu t'énerves» dit Sebastian en posant son index contre la bouche de Blaine

- « Mpfffffh…» vérocifia Blaine

- «Si au cas ou, tu voudrais aller au 7ème ciel, je vais au toilette du bar», annonça-t-il en caressant la bouche de Blaine avec son doigt crochu

Puis sur ces paroles, Sebastian se leva de son tabouret en se dandinant excessivement jusqu'à la porte des toilettes où il adresse un geste de la main ainsi qu'un geste de fellation à Blaine et claqua la porte derrière lui, laissant Blaine sur un choix.

Après tout, Kurt et lui venaient de rompre, peut-être pourrait-il se faire plaisir et essayer de construire une relation avec Sebastian ou alors, il pourrait sortir par la porte et rentrait chez lui, et regarder un film avec un pot de glace à la vanille.

Claquant 3$ sur le bar, Blaine se dirigea vers les toilettes avec un pantalon qui diminuait de taille. Arrivé, il entendit des gémissements dans la troisième cabine, il toqua et ouvrit la porte en bois vernie d'une peinture verte écaillée. Sebastian était en train de s'adonner à un plaisir solitaire devant son téléphone portable allumé où des photos de Blaine défilé.

Impossible de faire marche arrière pour Blaine, Sebastian rangea son smartphone et fit signe à Blaine de le sucer. Blaine enleva son pantalon, et ferma la porte derrière lui.

- «Je savais que tu allais venir, tu sais pourquoi ?»

- «Pourquoi ?»

- «Parce que tu n'es qu'une répugnante catin, Blaine. Maintenant, tu te mets à genoux et tu me fais plaisir, tu ne mets pas les dents !»

Le beau brun prit le sexe de Sebastian dans les deux mains et le masturba lentement puis en relevant la tête, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son partenaire. Il approcha ses lèvres du sexe de Sebastian puis dans un gloussement, englouti la bête. Un long râle résonna par-dessus les cabines usagées. Blaine léchait la verge délicatement pour ensuite s'attaquer au gland rose, il suça le gland pour ensuite le contourner avec sa langue puis redressa sa tête pour sucer le sexe convenablement.

Sebastian appuya sur la tête de Blaine afin de lui faire sentir la virilité d'un homme méchant. Blaine sortit l'engin de sa bouche et contempla le sexe de plus loin.

L'engin de Sebastian était assez long, environ 17 centimètres selon Blaine, rasé au niveau des testicules, un léger duvet sur le haut, pas très épais mais convenable. Blaine enleva son tee-shirt, la chaleur montait. Blaine commença à se masturber tout en léchant le sexe de son amant.

- «T'es la reine, Blaine, tu suces comme un dieu»

- «Je vais bientôt lâcher la sauce blanche» gémit Blaine

- «Moi aussi» lâchai Sebastian en se caressant le torse par-dessous son tee-shirt et en lâchant la tête de Blaine

Blaine s'adossa à la porte et se masturba, bouche ouverte en regardant Sebastian se masturbant sur la cuvette des WC. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois puis lâchèrent de longs cris rauques en criant leurs noms. Blaine fut le premier à éjaculer, il cracha sa semence sur la veste en jean de Sebastian et un peu sur son visage. Sebastian prit son doigt et pris la semence qu'il avait reçu sur le visage pour ensuite la lécher. L'ex-capitaine des Warblers éjacula sur le torse de Blaine.

Ils sortirent de la cabine, nus. Ils se rhabillèrent près des lavabos, nettoyèrent le sperme sur leurs vêtements et entortillèrent leurs langues une dernière fois. Habillé, Sebastian demanda :

- «Si tu veux, je peux inviter quelques anciens collègues de la Dalton Academy et on va dans mon appartement pour remettre ça… Disons… Maintenant ! T'auras même le droit à une gâterie dans la voiture»

Blaine sourit et passa sa main dans le caleçon de Sebastian, puis la sortit en la léchant. La réponse était « oui ».


End file.
